There For A Reason
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Yami likes duel monsters, but not so much dueling. Seto challenges Yami to a duel, not knowing Yami’s hatred towards it. Well, he’ll figure it out. The hard way. R&R SetoYami! Don't Like, Don't Read! XD
1. First Challenge

**This story is based off of my cards (it will say that in the end of this chapter too!) and how many I have! **

**I'm on vacation so I don't have the availability much to write. Tomorrow I will write while I'm in the car and post it when I get the chance! It will be TEN times longer than this one. Think of this as a prologue! XD**

**LET'S START THE STORY!!!**

**Title: There For A Reason**

**Chapter Title: Admiring**

**Rating: T for swearing **

**Summary: Yami likes duel monsters, but not so much dueling. Seto challenges Yami to a duel, not knowing Yami's hatred towards it. Well, he'll figure it out. The hard way.**

Yami stood happily staring at his wall filled with shelves. Upon them, thousands of cards sat in glass cases visibly showing. It was AMAZING (**TRUE THING THAT I HAVE EXCEPT NO GLASS SHELVES**) because he could watch a duel, despising it greatly, and say "I have that card!" and "I have that one, too!". From the first card, Yami could tell who would win. Seto was angered by this.

"I'm leaving Yami!" Yuugi yelled from the entrance on the Turtle Game Shop. Slamming the door, he left with no answer from Yami, fully knowing that he was admiring his cards. Running down the street, suddenly a _BEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!_ was heard throughout the air.

A long stretch limo turned out of nowhere and flew down the street in little time. Panting, Yuugi failed to notice who was in the limo and where it was going.

_(Yami's P.O.V.)_

Walking down stairs, I sat on the couch debating on the cards I wanted. I was dying for a really RARE card. Like a Blue eyes **(He doesn't know that Seto has the Three Blue Eyes) **or the Reaper of Cards **(I HAVE THAT CARD!!!)**. So…what to do now?

_KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! _

"Ahhh!!!" I screamed startled before jumping up and dashing to the door. Maybe someone forgot something…WHAT?!?!?!

At my door step stood Seto Kaiba, richest boy in (probably) the world. Gawking, I stood aside to let him in, but he did nothing but stand. Then, like an order, he barked harshly at me,

"Show me your cards." My bewildered eyes narrowed in a glare as I was about to refuse, but chose against it telling myself something good might come out of this.

Ignoring his annoyed anger at me, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, slamming the door when he was inside. Beckoning to follow, I took to my room.

We walked inside to see the light perfectly shining off the glass shelves/cabinets. Satisfaction filled my veins when I saw his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Duel me," he flatly said. Huh?

"I'm sorry, but I don't duel." His eyes glared holes into my head when I declined, but pulling me towards the window and having me look out was too much. **(Here's why.)** In two strong looking men's' grips was Grandpa and Yuugi!

"Now, if you ever want to see them again, duel me," Tears stung my eyes as I bowed my head and nodded. How could he?

"Get out," my voice mumbled barely audibly. Seto bent forward a little bit.

"Excuse me?" His voice was rich with amusement and slight anger. Whipping around, if looks could kill, Seto would be twitching now.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!! I'LL DUEL YOU DAMN IT!" Shocked and annoyed again, Seto made his way out, leaving with one last command.

"Put your strongest card in your deck."

This is going to be hell. I hate dueling.

**I'm probably gonna have a longer chapter 2morrow (or the next day) because I'm on vacation and have little time to write! BYE!!! **

**P.S. This is based off of my cards! I have 1,656 cards!!!**


	2. And His Smile

**LET'S START THE STORY!!!**

**Title: There For A Reason**

**Chapter Title: Admiring**

**Rating: T for swearing **

**Summary: Yami likes duel monsters, but not so much dueling. Seto challenges Yami to a duel, not knowing Yami's hatred towards it. Well, he'll figure it out. The hard way.**

* * *

Anger and pain filled Yami's heart as he approached his glass cases. How could Seto do this? It's just too hard!

_(Yami's P.O.V.)_

Tears poured down my cheeks as I stared at the card in the center of my favorite case. It was my favorite card (**AND NO!! IT IS NOT THE DARK MAGICIAN!! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE DUEL!!**) and I couldn't bear to battle with it, let alone separate with it.

I don't know what happened for sure next, but I was blinded by anger. Out of frustration, I yanked my arm back and _CRASH!!!_ my arm collided with the glass and shattered it like my heart. Pieces of it flew and cut my skin greatly until blood was trickling down my arms, pants, face, and shirt along with my tears.

Grabbing randomly at the cards, the ones that had blood on them were the ones I chose. Those and my favorite card. Technically, it's not my strongest card, but it is, emotionally. Seto said strongest, he never said how.

Grabbing a bright white towel on my way out, I looked to see my clothes torn and messy. My shirt was slightly baggy and the white was tainted with my blood red while my pants were tight at the waist and to my feet except for some tears. My hair was the same mess and my eyes were bloodshot, still glazed over with unshed tears.

Dashing out the door, I trotted towards the Kaiba mansion, dabbing at my arms and applying pressure where needed. Unfortunately, some of the glass shards were stuck in my arms; so I had to try to pick it out. Not so good.

Pieces still remain as I approached the mansion, but I would let Kaiba see what dueling did to me. I would be him, but with tears in my eyes instead of a grin on my face.

Buzzing in, a voice that sounded too familiar answered rudely,

"Walk to the door and don't step on the grass!" Sauntering over to the door/s, I grinned amusedly as I took one big stomp on the grass then ran to the front door. Banging loudly, I tried my best to make myself sound SO embarrassing.

"OPEN THE DOOR, DEAR SETO KAIBA!!!" Banging louder, I noticed that blood was trickled on my hands too. Well, I guess that will be on his door too! It looks SO MUCH BETTER than that door knocker thingy. Then, and idea struck me.

Banging as hard as I could, I began to stop, and then knock using the door knocker lightly. After like five seconds I began banging again.

"KAIBA SETO!!! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!!! IT WOULD BE NICE TO OPEN YOUR DOOR!!!" At last, the door swung open with a tall brunette, nostrils flaring. Giggling, I ignored my bloodiness and squeezed in quickly. Glancing to my left, I saw a living room with a HUGE television and Mokuba on the couch laughing hysterically at my little show.

Taking the towel from my left hand, Seto examined it and snapped his head slowly up my body till he reached my face.

"What the hell happened to you?! You look like you were attacked!!" _I was sorta…by you_ I thought as Seto yelled for someone to get the first aid kit.

In a small, child-like voice, I blurted out quietly,

"I sorta had an accident." Feeling Seto grab some part of my shirt that was clear of blood, he dragged me to some room in the other side of the mansion. It was big with a bed in the middle of a wall and a small bookshelf with Blue-eyes imbedded in the wood. A giant closet was at the other side of the bed and there was a dark black rug on the floor.

"Sit on the bed," Seto's voice said calmly as he received a first aid kit from a maid. Beckoning for the maid to leave, it wasn't too long until it was the two of us alone with Seto holding my arm and cleaning it.

Suddenly, a stinging pain came to my larger wound and stayed for a small amount of time. Hissing, I tried to jerk my arm out of Seto's grip, but he held it firm. After a while, the stinging vanished and was replaced with a warm rubbing cloth and a soft hand under my arm holding it in place. As the towel like object began rubbing in little circles and the hand slightly stroked my arm, probably without notice.

"Mmm…Seto that feels good," I managed out as Seto allowed me to lie back on the bed while he fixed my wounds. He let me get away with his name? Cool! Feeling dizzy suddenly, I closed my eyes before the craziest thing happened.

I could've sworn that Seto was looking worriedly at me. Taking a double take, I smiled and leaned forward into him after sitting up. Surprisingly, he didn't pull back, like as though he wanted it. My smile dying down, I closed my eyes and placed my lips on his, searching for some love.

And I found it. It was huge! Like a light house in the middle of at deep dark desert. Happy, I pulled away and drifted to sleep, hearing Seto's gasp. Cracking open an eye, I looked to see him smiling slightly and continuing to clean my wound.

Before fully falling asleep, I heard the strangest question,

"Did you do this?" Nodding slightly, I didn't hear anything else, for I was out like a light. All that I remember was his worried blue eyes and his happy ones. And his smile.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I NEED SOME TO BRAG TO MY FRIENDS ABOUT! XD JK!! I just love hearing what people think of the story!! I managed to come up with this before I fell asleep, but now my arms hurt!! So I bid you a good-night!!! **

**Hint To Yami's Card:_ Level 4 _**

**The person who guesses the card will get a sneak preview of a BRAND NEW STORY I am writing! And Yes, it's yaoi and YamiSeto!!!**


	3. A Real Waste

Light shined brightly in my eyes as I yanked the curtains open. Wherever I was, it was WAY too big! Blinking open my eyes slowly, I saw that outside the window was at least a hundred feet of Kaiba property. I must've been on a second or third floor room to be able to see this!

"You're awake," a calm voice suddenly whispered near my ear. That was when I realized that I was not in the room alone. Nope, there was definitely someone else here. Feeling frightened, I swung around to become face-to-face with Seto Kaiba. His eyes were blue and shone with amusement, but I could tell that somewhere in his heart, a chunk of ice had melted and warmth sunk in.

Nodding, I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me towards the bed.

"You know," he began, but paused for his eyes to drown in worry, then began again, "Why?"

I looked straight into his eyes, but saw nothing that said he was gonna ignore it or laugh at it. So, I told him. In fact, I hope he rethinks his duel.

"Because of the duel. I guess you never noticed and/or didn't care that I hate dueling. But the thrill of collecting cards is amazing that I treasure them. But when you ordered a duel and took Gramps and Yuugi, I lost it and smashed my cases, grabbing blindly at the cards. I did put my strongest card in the deck," I paused, reaching into my pocket for my deck and handing it to Seto, "but I still can't fight with them. It just…hurts to use them. They get all used and wrinkly and lose their shine." I saw Seto begin to shuffle through my deck, obviously noticing that they were all bloody. Frowning in disgust, Kaiba angrily stood, throwing my cards to the floor like cheap thrash.

"That's a waste. Then no one will see them and they will think you CAN'T duel! They're just some plain, useless cards!" I couldn't take it anymore! That was the last strike on his game! Standing abruptly, I flung my hand up and _SLAP!!!_ swung across his cheek, leaving a bright red hand print on where my hand had landed.

Placing his hand on his cheek, Seto's eyes started to slowly open wide and stare in shock at me.

"To use the cards is like to play with a pet. Sooner or later they will begin to lose the uniqueness that makes then interesting. They would grow old and some might get damaged. If that's what you like, then go ahead. But none, NONE, of my cards are useless. You might put them down just 'cause they're weak, but I won't. Used cards are ruined. Now that's a real waste." Seto's eyes then suddenly became cold and his hand dropped from his face. That warmth in his heart was now blocked with double the amount of ice than before. And it was my fault.

"Get out," he whispered, making me relive the time when he challenged me, but backwards. I was being yelled at. Again bowing my head, I felt guilt rise in my throat. It was almost unbearable too security cops came and yanked me out of his room, having me leave with little good-bye. Seto's voice then once again reached my ears, "You don't have to duel. Grandpa and Yuugi are free to leave whenever." And with that, I was thrown out of the mansion, probably never allowed to come back.

Once I was about 200 ft away from their home, I ruefully closed my eyes and vomited in the nearby bush near an alley. Think someone would find me easily here; I trudged on forward, leaving my puke behind and some drops of blood from my reopened wound. Not once did my deck of cards that now lay on Seto's floor pass my mind. I didn't care anymore, because no one can see why I did.

Arriving some time later at an opening to the forest, I took one last look at the city before heading deep into the trees. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as I didn't cause Seto more trouble, I didn't give a damn.

I picked up speed once I passed my third tree…then took off running. Tree after tree passed by me in a flash before it all came to a cold stop. I had no idea where I was, but when I sat done against a tree, I knew one thing for sure.

I was dying. And I was alone.


End file.
